wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance
Vengeance was a deep black, scarred NightWing with several melted scales''The Dark Secret'', page 19 and bubbles of flesh along his jawline''The Dark Secret'', page 19. His snout was twisted by a long, RainWing-venom scar caused by Queen SplendorThe Dark Secret, page 19, that had melted one nostril shut. His voice was rasping, wet, and hoarse''The Dark Secret'', page 19. He was shoved under a lava pool for disobeying the NightWing Queen's orders in The Dark Secret, ''but it took some time for him to fully die. Starflight says he thrashed around until his body sank to the bottom of the lava pool. This shows NightWings have a certain amount of time before they die of fire, much like Clay. Biography ''Assassin Vengeance is one of the two dragons Deathbringer has to choose from to kill in order to get off the island. Vengeance is awake and playing a game with a couple friends when Deathbringer arrives, so he kills Vengeance's cousin, Slaughter, instead. This is likely what brought Vengeance's hatred of Deathbringer as seen in The Dark Secret. ''The Hidden Kingdom Vengeance was the kidnapper of Glory and Queen Splendor. He is mentioned, though not by name, when Glory is taken to the Night Kingdom. During his attempt to capture Splendor, she accidentally sprayed him with her venom, scarring his face and giving him intense hatred for all RainWings. The Dark Secret He interrupted the council meeting where Starflight was being interrogated about the RainWings's plan. He then claims that he knows more about RainWings than anyone else. Greatness accused him of disobeying orders by kidnapping Glory, even after Deathbringer had warned them not to. He rebuffed by explaining how Deathbringer allowed Clay to pass through the tunnel, and had him arrested. However, Queen Battlewinner decided that Vengeance must be executed for capturing Glory, and he was thrown into a lava pool. Vengeance struggled to escape, but the guards used spears to keep him submerged until he eventually burned to death. Later, Starflight wondered about Queen Scarlet and how she could still be alive, as Glory's venom didn't hit her in the eyes. He thinks that, if she was alive, she would look like Vengeance. Personality Vengeance was a very aggressive and cold individual. He rarely spoke, and used intimidation on any captured RainWings. He was rather cruel, angry, and vengeful (hence the name), hating all RainWings for what one's venom did to his snout. That RainWing was later confirmed to be Splendor. Quotes ''"And I can tell you this was a fluke. RainWings are too stupid and cowardly to be dangerous. Most of you know I got this when I grabbed their queen - well, it turns out, just one of their queens - stupid tribe - and she had no idea what I was doing or I'd be dead. She didn't even mean to spray me. They never do. They have Phyrria's most powerful weapon and they're too pathetic to use it." ''"Wait! What he did was worse! I just grabbed a RainWing, same as always! How could I know - she didn't look no different then the others!" ''-When Princess Greatness declared his death Trivia * Vengeance is one of the 10 known NightWings having one-word names, the others being Greatness, Obsidian, Slaughter, Fearless, Wisdom, Eclipse, Listener, Thoughtful, and Queen Vigilance. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold VengeanceTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Vengeance.png|Colored line art by Joy Ang (see at full resolution) Vengea.png|Art by Destinyfollower2233 VengeanceByMatau99.png|by Matau? NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Assassin Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased